Curse of Hamalot
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Read Danny Phantom's Stage Fright? Did you like it? Could it have used a bit of an upgrade? Well here you go! A bit straight from the book but I tried to bring it to more of a teen to young adult age group. Takes place in the first season somewhere around Teacher of the Year. (need to read before unnamed story(work in progress).)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just got the book version and other than what looks like a dog tried to eat the top corners of the first few pages it's really good for the age group it's aimed for. There's my problem. I wanted to upgrade the book, so here it is ^^

Now I know I've also got a few other stories going at the same time but I'm going to lose internet in a few days so I want to go ahead and get things out

Chapter 1

"Are you ok, man?" Tucker asked as Danny walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

Danny ran a hand through his hair as he took his seat next to the teen, dropping his bag to the floor. "These stupid ghosts keep attacking at night." He admitted, leaning his head into his hands. "I haven't gotten a wink of sleep all last night."

"Well, prepare to sleep." Sam commented, throwing her thumb to the board. "We're doing Shakespeare."

"Good news, class." Mr. Lancer said as he turned away from the board, chalk still in his hand. "We're going to put on a production of William Shakespeare's Macbeth."

"A production!" Dash exclaimed from his seat a row behind Danny. "I've got basketball practice, I can't be learning some part in a stupid play."

"Well, remember this, Mr. Baxter, this production will count as forty percent of your English grade this semester." Mr. Lancer eyed the jock.

Danny turned his head towards his friends as he rolled his eyes. "Great," he whispered, "Whenever we read Shakespeare I get completely lost."

Mr. Lancer walked over to be standing next to Danny's chair and smiled. "I've noticed that, Mr. Fenton, which is why I'm giving you the part of Macbeth."

"What!?" Danny exclaimed, jumping back into his chair.

"It's the lead role so you'll have to study the play very carefully." Mr. Lancer pointed out. "There'll be no chance of you getting lost."

"It won't be so bad, Danny." Sam added, seeing the boy slunk back to having his head on his hands.

"There is one more thing I should mention, class." Mr. Lancer said as he stood straight and headed back towards the front of the class. He turned to face them all and smiled, "This play is cursed!"

"What do you mean by cursed?" Tucker asked, already shaking in his boots.

"An old Casper High Theater superstition coming back from the early days almost one hundred years ago today." Mr. Lancer answered, picking up a copy of the script from his desk. "You can't say the name of the play once rehearsals begin or bad things will start to happen."

"Sounds creepy." Sam said, with a smile.

Mr. Lancer handed the pile of papers to Danny before turning back to the rest of the pile for handing out.

Danny opened the paper booklet and groaned, "Sounds like my life just took a turn for the worst."

Mr. Lancer picked up the pile and started to hand them out to the rest of the class. "I've taken it upon myself to already pick out roles for you all. Ms. Manson, you'll be witch number three. Ms. David, you'll be witch number two. Ms. Miller will be witch number one. Mr. Foley will be Banque…"

This went on for a few minutes, leaving Sam growling when she learned that Paulina would be getting the part of Lady Macbeth, that is, until she read ahead and learned the woman committed suicide.

Danny fought back laughs when Mr. Lancer announced that most of the A-listers were playing as those who didn't even get a proper name, just a title.

"First day of practice will be Wednesday right after school." Mr. Lancer announced, eyeing the students in his class. Dash opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Mr. Lancer. "Your English grade helps keep you playing sports and any other after school activity so you need this grade to even continue in anything else. Any other questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you practiced your lines?" Sam asked as she walked over to Danny at his locker. Wednesday classes had just ended and students were filling out of the school as quick as they could. Except for Mr. Lancer's English class.

"I haven't had time." Danny sighed as he shook the full Fenton Thermos before putting it back into his locker and slamming it shut. "Every time I sit down to memories lines, some ghost decides to get his haunt on."

"Well help you." Tucker offered as the three headed towards the auditorium.

"Ya, I actually like this play." Sam smiled.

"Sure, cause you're a witch in this." Danny smiled over at the girl, getting a smile back.

"Love-"

"Tuck, shut up." Danny growled, his face blushing as the two turned towards their friend.

Sam pushed open the door only to hear from the stage, "Now that our leading actor is finally here, we can begin."

The three headed down towards the crowd of students all sitting in the first few rows as Mr. Lancer continued. "We'll start with You-Know-Who's speech at the end of act 1."

"Who's this You-Know-Who?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"You are." She replied, leaning towards the boy.

"No I'm not," Danny said, confused. "Lancer made me Mac-"

"Don't say it!" Tucker interrupted, slapping a hand up to his friend's mouth. "Remember the curse!"

Danny pushed his friends hand away as he rolled his eyes. "Right, the curse. How could I forget?" Danny sighed before leaving his friends and heading up to the stage wishing he'd brought along his script.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer stated as he took his seat to the side of the stage.

Danny sighed as he stopped in the lights, looking down at the small audience. He cleared his throat before starting, "If it were done when 'tis done, then… then, uh, wither be thee,...my fine feathered friend."

Mr. Lancer stood up as the teen turned in his direction. "Well, Danny, it's obvious you haven't been studying the play." Mr. Lancer stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy after school." Danny admitted, shame filling his insides.

"Listen, Mr. Fenton, if you don't learn your lines on your own time, you'll have to do it during detention in my office." Mr. Lancer said, eyeing the teen. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Danny muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Here, since I see you don't have your copy here with you." Mr. Lancer said, handing Danny a copy of the script. "Now read your part in act 1 scene 7."

Danny flipped to the scene, and read, "If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly; if the assassination could ter…trammel up the consequence, and catch with his surcease success; that but this blow might be the be-all and the end-all here, but here, upon this bank and shoal of time, we'ld jump the life to come. But in these cases we still have judgment here; that we but teach bloody instructions, which, being taught, return to plague the inventor: this even-handed justice commends the ingredients of our poison'd chalice to our own lips. He's here in double trust; first, as I am his kinsman and his subject, strong both against the deed; then, as his host, who should against his murderer shut the door, not bear the knife myself. Besides, this Duncan hath borne his faculties so meek, hath been so clear in his great office, that his virtues will plead like angels, trumpet-tongued, against the deep damnation of his taking-off; and pity, like a naked new-born babe," Danny was cut off by some of the audience snickering. He bit his tongue before continuing. "Striding the blast, or heaven's cherubim, horsed upon the sightless couriers of the air, shall blow the horrid deed in every eye, that tears shall drown the wind. I have no spur to prick the sides of my intent, but only vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself and falls on the other."

"Good." Mr. Lancer clapped once as Danny lowered the paper. "But remember, your acting this, not just voice acting. You are going to be in the eyes of everyone coming to this."

"Yes sir." Danny nodded.

"Now go take that to your seat and go back through your lines for all of act 1, I want to have everyone at least practice that with the paper in front of them before we leave today."

Danny sighed as he jumped off the stage and headed over to Sam and Tucker, sitting beside the girl. He started to flip through the pages as he grumbled, "I'll never have time to learn this."

"Just relax." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Tucker and I will help you with your lines after school."

"It isn't just the lines! The more time I spend at rehearsal, the less time I have to catch ghosts!" Danny shouted, temped to crumple up the script.

"Shush." Hannah hissed, turning around to look at the three. She turned back towards the front, shaking her blond hair.

"Calm down dude." Tucker eyed his friend. "You're lucky we're already at the bottom of the social latter."

"I will not calm down. I wish I'd never heard of stupid Macbeth in the first place!" Danny yelled.

Sam and Tucker leaned away, gasping.

"What?!" Danny snapped.

"You just said the M-word." Sam explained.

"You've unleashed the curse!" Tucker cried.

On stage Dash and Paulina were doing scene five, Dash playing the part of the messenger.

"What is your tidings?" Paulina asked, looking towards stage left as Dash walked over.

"The king comes here to-night." Dash said, bowing before the girl.

"Thou'rt mad to say it: is not thy master with him?" Paulina asked, "Who, were't so-"

A sound of wires snapping turned her attention upwards only to dive away as a light came crashing down, embedding itself in the wood where she had been standing.

Paulina got up and looked at the line in disgust. "I will not be working in these conditions!"

"Fenterd, you started this!" Dash declared, pointing towards the boy in the seats.

"There's no such thing as curses!" Danny yelled back.

"Then what'd you call this, looser?" Paulina asked, pointing towards the light before her.

"Coincidence." Danny shrugged.

"White Fang, people, quite down." Mr. Lancer called, getting the students to look at him. "Now that someone has said the name of the play we'll have to be extra careful around here, ok? Now Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Baxter, please continue."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I tried to do some research on this curse thing last night." Sam said as the three of them stood in line for their lunch. "We're doomed."

"We aren't doomed." Danny said. "The curse is bogus."

"That's what people still say about ghosts." Tucker replied.

"Don't tell me you're taking this seriously?" Danny asked, surprised.

The two teens looked at each other before shrugging.

"So what'd you learn about the curse?" Danny asked, picking up his tray to get lunch.

"Not much, really." Sam admitted, following her friends. "The curse dates back to when a theater used to be here, before the high school was built. They say an actor declared a curse to any play after being denied the lead role."

"What, he couldn't just find another theater?" Danny asked, surprised.

"It was the only one in the area." Sam explained. "Remember, B.C. Before cars; so it took longer to get around."

"Right." Tucker drawled, grabbing a burger from the buffet. "The dark ages."

"Tucker." Danny drew out.

"What?" Tucker asked, pulling out his PDA. "Claire didn't exist back then."

"Techno-love." Sam rolled her eyes.

School passed quickly and the three found themselves in the auditorium, Sam, Wanda, and Aleta practicing their lines in act 4 scene 1 as Danny read over his lines off on the side of the stage getting ready to come in.

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf," Sam started, having fun with her part, "Witches' mummy, maw and gulf of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, liver of blaspheming Je-huh?"

The three girls playing the witches turned towards stage left and saw the latter tip over towards Danny, dropping a bucket of paint used from painting the backdrops right onto Danny's head.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Sam asked, covering her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter, the two girls behind her not hiding it at all.

"Just peachy." Danny growled, dropping his head below his paint covered shoulders.

"That was totally bizarre." Sam tried, swallowing down her laughs. "I mean, there was no one near that can of paint."

"It's the curse!" Tucker exclaimed, handing his friend a towel.

"It is not!" Danny insisted, taking the towel and wrapping it around his shoulders to prevent the paint from dripping elsewhere.

"Well, how do you explain it then?" Tucker challenged.

"It's just another humiliating event in my high school career." Danny replied, heading backstage towards the crew bathroom.

Sam stayed back as Wanda and Aleta went back to the cauldron and whispered towards Tucker, "He's half ghost and doesn't believe in curses?"

"That's Danny for you." Tucker shrugged.

"Sam, you coming? We gotta finished this scene." Aleta called.

Sam headed back over towards the cauldron, trying to remember where she was forced to stop.

"Hey, get off the stage, I want to practice act 4 scene 2." Paulina ordered, walking over with Valerie right behind her.

"Little witches." Sam growled as she walked off stage behind Wanda and Aleta.

Sam headed off to the side of the stage and found Tucker waiting for Danny, sitting on a box of props.

An explosion turned their attention back towards the stage. A cloud of smoke filled the air, getting the fire alarm and sprinklers to go off.

"Arg!" Valerie exclaimed, glaring around to find who caused the problem.

"Come on, everyone out!" Mr. Lancer called, waving everyone away from the front of the stage.

"What on earth's going on?" Danny asked, rushing away from the bathroom as he was putting his shirt back on.

"It's the curse!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Come on, you men." Sam ordered, grabbing their wrists and pulled them out of the smoking building.

The next day, strange things continued to happen, leaving those in the class wondering if the grade was worth it.

"Come on, man." Tucker pushed, "We can do act 3 scene 1, you should remember it since we just did it last night."

Danny sighed before opening his packet to the page. "Alright."

"Try without your script." Tucker encouraged, showing his friend he didn't even have his in his hands.

Danny shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get far, but did as his friend asked and sat the paper on a box of props.

"Thou hast it now; king, Cawdor, Glamis, all, as the weird women promised, and, I fear, thou play'dst most foully for't; yet it was said it should not stand in thy posterity, but that myself should be the root and father of many kings. If there come truth from them-as upon thee, Macbeth, their speeches shine- why, by the verities on thee made good, may they not be my oracles as well, and set me up in hope? But hush! No more." Tucker motioned towards the side and commented in a deadpanned voice, "Then you, plus Paulina and whoever's doing the lords and ladies enter."

"Here's our chief guest." Danny said, picking up his script. "Lady Macbeth talks for a second," he flipped pages. "To-night we hold a solemn supper sir, and I'll request your presence."

"Let your highness-huh?" Tucker stopped as Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. The white teen had a finger to his lips as a crack was heard from above. The two looked up only to see a stage light come crashing down.

Danny quickly changed himself to shimmer a light blue color and let the power cover Tucker as he pulled the boy away only to have the light pass through the two and shatter on the floor with a loud bang.

"Is everyone all right?" Mr. Lancer asked as he rushed backstage.

"Yes." Danny answered quickly as the blue glow disappeared. "Nothing to see here. We'll just go back to running lines."

Mr. Lancer looked at the two boys, not sure what they were playing at, before leaving, calling for someone to clean up the glass from the broken light.

Tucker opened his mouth to speak only to get cut off as Danny said, "Not a word. There is no curse."

Tucker shook his head before turning towards the box Danny had been sitting on. He opened the box, looking for a prop only to freeze. "Are you sure?" Tucker asked, looking back at his friend.

Danny walked over towards the box and looked in to see what Tucker was talking about only to see an empty box. "Probably just a prank from the Box Ghost." Danny shrugged.

"Would he leave the box?" Tucker asked, already knowing the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't wait until this is over." Danny said as he finished tying the robe around his waist. The sound of the audience talking before the show bleed through the thick curtain reminding the group that show time was only a few minutes away. "I'm completely fried. I've been up every night for weeks memorizing lines."

"We know. We were there." Tucker reminded.

"I know." Danny smiled towards the two. "You two are the reason I'm a lean, mean Shakespearean machine. Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Tucker smiled back.

"Hey, at least the ghosts have been giving you a break." Sam pointed out, taking a small break as she sat down on the thrown. She put on her witch's hat and leaned back with a sigh. "Oh, and good news. When the play ends we'll finally be free of the curse."

"For the last time, there is no curse!" Danny exclaimed.

"You have to admit that some weird things have been happening around here." Sam pushed. "Like that day when all the props disappeared."

"Or the time the witches' cauldron exploded." Tucker added.

"Or the day the curtain attacked you?" Sam finished.

"Look, guys, it isn't a-" Danny stopped short as a blue mist escaped his lips, getting the three's attention. "That's it. It's not a curse, it's a ghost!" He looked around and noticed they were the only ones in that section of backstage before smiling. "Going ghost."

Around his waist a light appeared, splitting to cover him. His robe changed to the tight black hazmat suit, his crown disappeared to show his white hair. He floated above the ground, opening his green eyes to take in the scene around him.

"Danny, behind you!" Sam exclaimed, pointing towards the scenery.

Danny turned only to find himself holding up the side of a building, the wooden supports given way just then. He pushed it back towards it's spot, leaning it up like house of cards.

"That was a close one." Tucker said, looking up at his friend as Danny let go of the building side.

"Not nearly close enough!" a male voice hissed.

A ghost with blue skin dressed in period cloths floated out the scenery, smiling at the scared face planted on the three's faces. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, leaning close to Danny in a mock bow. "I am Sir Milton Hamalot, the true star of this play!"

"You're the one that cursed the theater!" Sam accused, pointing at the ghost.

"Ah a fan." Sir Hamalot smiled down at the girl.

"Not my type." Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she stared the ghost down as if ready for a fight herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So you're responsible for all those weird accidents!" Danny accused, floating in front of Sam to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Precisely." Sir Hamalot nodded his head.

"But why?"

"Why, you ask? I am an actor!" Sir Hamalot intoned. "I know that must be difficult for a cut-rate thespian, such as yourself, to understand."

"What did he call me?" Danny whispered to Tucker only to receive snickering as an answer.

"After all of these long years haunting the halls of this amateur theater, finally there's a production worthy of my talent!" Sir Hamalot exclaimed, curling his fists as he glared at Danny. "Yet once again I was passed over for the lead role!"

"Wait a minute," Danny paused the ghost. "You mean you want my part?"

"How dare you call it your part!?" Sir Hamalot snared, his energy building up as his obsession was offended. "I deserve the role of Macbeth! I know every single line in the play!"

"Ya." Danny smiled. "Prove it."

"Nave! Dost thou challenge me to a duel of words!?" Sir Hamalot asked, showing his fangs as he looked at Danny hungrily.

"I dost…uh…do…?" Danny answered, not quite sure of his old English.

"Very well, you first." Sir Hamalot waved towards the boy. "Act 5 Scene 8."

Danny bit his lip, knowing he hadn't studied the last scene as much as the rest. "I will not kiss the ground before young Malcolm's feet-"

"Incorrect!" Sir Hamalot interrupted, shooting a blast of blue ecto-energy at the ghost boy, shooting him towards the floor. "I will not yield, to kiss the ground before young Malcolm's feet. How dare you stain the words of this play!?"

Danny recovered, holding his stomach as he stood up and growled at the ghost.

"Oh, you want another shot?" Sir Hamalot laughed, looking down at the teen. "Fine, Scene 1 act 7."

Danny smiled as he recited, "If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly." He shot off an ecto-blast, shooting the ghost in his chest. "Your turn, act 2 scene 1."

"Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle towards my hand?" Sir Hamalot acted. "Come, let me clutch thee."

As Sir Hamalot continued on with Macbeth's speech, Danny fished around in his pocket and pulled out a cylindrical container, smiling as he hid it behind his back.

"...Whiles I threat, he lives; words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives." Sir Hamalot finished, smiling at Danny. "Act 3 scene 2!"

"Go thou, ghost, into this thermos and get thee gone!" Danny ordered, pulling out the Fenton Thermos and pointing it towards the ghost in front of him.

"That isn't a line from the play!" Sir Hamalot exclaimed as he was caught in the blue energy beam.

"You're right." Danny smiled as the ghost was sucked into the device. He caped it and dropped down to his feet. "It's a Fenton original."

"Who knew you actually knew the lines." Sam commented as Danny changed back to being dressed as Macbeth.

"Well, we all learned an important lesson here tonight." Danny smiled.

"Beware of theater ghosts?" Tucker asked.

"Always study your lines?" Sam retorted.

"Nobody upstages Danny Fenton." Danny smiled.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Lancer called, running backstage to check on everyone. "We're on in five minutes! And Mr. Fenton, you'd better know your lines!"

"Fear thee not, Mr. Lancer." Danny smiled. "I am an actor, I knoweth every single one."

The end


End file.
